


Eternal Summer

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Summer, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Tom Paris makes a special holoprogram for Harry Kim.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Eternal Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2020, Day 26. The prompt is "summer vacation."

  
☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Harry finished the piece he was playing, then put his clarinet down. "What do you miss most about home?" he asked. "I mean, besides your friends and family."

Tom actually didn't miss his friends or family that much, but he didn't say that to Harry. "The food," he said after a moment. "Being able to eat whatever you want, whenever you want, without worrying about how many rations it cost or how many leola roots went into it. What about you?"

"A lot of things." Harry began disassembling and cleaning his clarinet. "One thing I really miss is the seasons. The climate never changes here on _Voyager_."

"You get used to it," Tom said. He'd spent so much time in space, between his father's assignments and eventually, his own, it was changing seasons that were exotic to him, not the lack of them.

"I guess," Harry said. He put his clarinet in its case and closed it. "But seventy years is going to be a long time without seasons to mark the time."

"What's your favorite season?" Tom asked.

"Summer. I don't like cold. And I always loved the freedom of summer. No school!"

"I figured you for the type of kid who actually liked school," Tom said. Then added, "Ow!" as Harry punched him in the arm.

* * *

"This better be good," Harry said. "I canceled a tactical training session with Tuvok for this."

"It is. Would I lead you wrong?" Tom replied.

_Yes, you would_ , Harry thought, smiling. But he didn't mind. He liked spending time with Tom, no matter what they did. Not that he'd admit that to Tom...

"What you need is a vacation," Tom continued. "And I'm giving you one. Computer, run program Paris-7." He gestured to Harry to go first, and Harry stepped onto the holodeck, then gasped in surprise. He was looking at what appeared to be an alien city, on a beautiful beach.

"It's gorgeous," Harry asked. "What is it?"

"It's Coney Island, in New York."

Harry had lived in New York City when he was in high school. "I've been to Coney Island. It's a nature preserve. No building allowed. Great place to watch birds and whales. It doesn't look anything like this."

"It's Coney Island as it was before it was destroyed in World War III," Tom said. "It was an amusement park back then."

Indeed it was. What he'd initially mistaken for alien buildings were old-fashioned amusement park rides. "Can we ride the roller coaster?" Harry asked, looking up at it.

"Of course. Come on."

They rode the Cyclone, and the Thunderbolt. They swam in the ocean, then lazed on the sand with hot dogs and beer. They played carnival games, and ate way too much food. Fried clams, funnel cakes, lobster rolls, cotton candy, ice cream. Finally, as the sun was setting, they rode the Wonder Wheel.

Harry suspected the ride went on much longer than the real version had. He didn't mind, though. The view was gorgeous, first the sun setting over the beach, then the lights of the park and city beneath them, and finally, fireworks.

"Happy summer, Harry," Tom said. He draped an arm over Harry's shoulders.

Was it summer? Probably, at least somewhere on Earth. Harry realized that Tom must have made this program just for him.

"Thank you, Tom. This is amazing."

Tom turned to face him, and pulled him close…so near their lips were almost brushing. "Computer," Tom whispered. "Run subroutine Alpha-Omega-8." The wheel slowly came to a stop, with their car at the top.

Tom was so beautiful in the dim light. Harry leaned in to claim his mouth, but Tom pulled away, just a little. "You know, they say if you kiss at the top of the ferris wheel, you'll be together forever," he said. "I just thought I'd warn you."

"I'll take the risk," Harry said, and then he was finally kissing Tom, and it was the most wonderful part of a truly wonderful day.


End file.
